The God of Storms
by dadddfawgf
Summary: Percy and his friends rise up to destroy Olympus. Will he succeed or die. PERCY/PIPER
1. Prologue

Prologue

Third Person POV

Two people were standing in the center of a large room that looked like it had been abandoned for decades.

There were large empty crates scattered around the floor. The walls were rusty and the paint on them was fading away. Light was fading through the punctured ceiling illuminating the girl.

The woman was about 5'7 with dark black hair. She was wearing biker clothes and had some piercings your mom wouldn't have liked.

She looked very afraid and she was fidgeting out of control.

"My l-lord that is a crazy idea they are just too strong," the women said.

The man replied in a dark husky tone that sounded like death itself. "Not if we have the chosen one."

The man stepped into the light. He was enshrouded in black. A black that seemed to be darker than black itself. His leather jacket appeared to have souls coming from it.

The man was terrifying.

"Nemesis you sweet girl, the Olympians don't stand a chance after what they have done to Percy Jackson and his friends", spoke the man.

The girl eased a bit but still spoke with a tremble in her voice, "Lord H-Hades do you really b-believe this will work."

"Of course, can you not sense the desire for revenge in the boy's heart?" Hades asked.

Hades waited for a response but none came. He looked around as if he was waiting for something.

He looked up and spoke, "All the preparations are complete. Raise them."

On command of his voice hundreds of gears started to turn. In an instant the roof was suddenly gone and 12 thrones appeared in the same U formation as the Olympians.

There were two thrones at the head. One was sea green depicting hurricanes, tornadoes, and other natural disasters. Next to it was a violet throne with pictures of people in trances.

There were two rows of five on either side of the two head thrones.

First in the row on the left was a throne that seemed to made entirely out of flames. The throne had designs for warships and plumbing systems on them.

After that were two identical obsidian black thrones. One had bones coming out of it and the other was surrounded in ghosts.

Next were a bright white throne and a dark green throne. One was constantly moving and the other was covered in pillows.

Next to the right of the violet throne was a throne made entirely of ice. After that there was a dark purple one with fortune cookies surrounding it. **(MOA Reference)**

After that was a bright yellow throne with a giant wand shooting out the back. Next to it was a rainbow colored throne with a rainbow shooting into the sky. Lastly there was a grey throne with a Nike insignia etched into it.

"Beautiful isn't it." Said the God of the Underworld.

Nemesis was in too much awe to say anything, she could only gape and stare.

"My plan is coming together quite perfectly. The Olympians will fall!"

_**PLEASE REVIEW**_


	2. The Betrayal

Chapter 1 The Betrayal

Percy POV

100 Years Earlier

I stood face to face with the Giant Poryphion. It was just this ugly sucker and me. There was no one around me. All my friends were fighting (and hopefully killing) the other giants.

We were standing in the middle of a grassy field, on one side a river, and on the other a forest.

"Perseus Jackson," The Giant said as if regarding an old enemy.

"How's it hanging Poryphion, still ugly as ever?" I said and the question didn't really need to be answered.

This giant was by far the most terrifying thing I have ever seen. Next to him Typhon was a house cat.

He drew a sword and slashed forward, I rolled to the side just in time.

The sword landed right next to my outstretched leg. I drew riptide and called on the power of the nearby river.

Water instantly surrounded the giant but with a huff of his breath the water had evaporated.

_I guess water's not an option._

I threw a Greek Fire Bomb that Leo had made for me right at the giants feet.

_KABOOM, _The Giant backed up clutching his wound foot and looked at me with such intensity I immediately doubted myself that I could beat this guy.

I shot through his legs and started climbing up the backside of his legs.

"Perseus Jackson there is no hope, Gaea will rise and Olympus will be in ruins!" Screamed the defiant Giant.

He swatted me to the ground and I landed on the hard end of a rock. My chest was on fire and my vision was starting to get blurry.

I was now praying for any help from anyone I could get.

_How do I stop him, _and then it suddenly hit me. I turned around and started mocking him.

"Is this all you got, your brothers were more of a match, you're just a pushover. King of the Giants, pfft, more like King of the losers." Nice insult Percy.

I started running and he started to follow. _Good,_ I thought.

I came up on a forest and started sprinting like a madman. I was ducking under branches, jumping over rocks, and dodging trees all while a psychotic Giant chased me.

He swiped a tree and some branches fell on my ankle. I tripped and hit the ground hard.

I couldn't breathe for about a minute I felt my ankle and it was definitely broken.

_What to do, what to do. _I grabbed a branch and used it as a walking stick.

Next thing you know I emerge from the forest and I'm standing next to the Aegean Sea. (Did I mention we were in Greece?)

I jumped into the lake, "Game over Poryphion."

The lake erupted around me and seemed to copy my every move. This time Poryphion could not simply expel the water and I was able to throw him into the sea.

I sent him under and he didn't resurface for a while. After about 20 minutes a dead giant came up with a massive green trident in its chest.

_Thanks Dad._

I looked around and saw the city of Athens in the distance. That was where the rendezvous was.

When Annabeth had first seen the city I had to close her mouth because people were staring. She was in so much joy it would've made you happy just to watch her. She looked like a kid who had just discovered candy.

My chest was still burning and water didn't do much to help.

I took my orange CHB shirt off to examine my wound. What I saw would have sickened some monsters. Right in the center of my chest was a cut about the size of a football and it was deep.

This was serious. I needed a medic but I was about an hour away from the city.

_I have to reach them, _I thought as my breathing became more labored.

I laid myself against a tree and noticed how beautiful the sunset was. It was like Apollo was creating a spectacle just for me.

I closed my eyes and everything went black.

My dreams weren't much better. I was reliving all the bad experiences I had, holding up the sky, losing my memory to Hera, falling into Tartarus but the weird thing was that I felt almost at peace. Like all this darkness was good for me.

I was starting to scare myself.

**Leo POV**

"Hey you awake buddy," I said as I poked Percy's chin. We were in the middle of the wilderness about an hour away from Athens.

Piper noticed he hadn't come back yet so Frank, Hazel, and I went searching for him.

I sent everyone and Iris Message telling them that I had found Perce and that I was bringing him back.

Good news, all the Giants were dead. Bad news Jason was seriously injured but Percy didn't look much better.

The Savior of Olympus had cuts and bruises on his face. His ankle was contorted the wrong way, and he had the worst cut I have ever seen.

I whistled as loud as I could and Festus the Dragon was right next to me. I was able to give him a new body while we were in Sparta.

He picked us up and flew us back to Athens. Standing in the ruins of the Parthenon were Hazel, Frank, Piper, and Nico.

They were all standing next to my baby, The Argo II.

Festus landed, "We need to get Percy some medical attention right away," I shouted.

"What's wrong?" Piper asked. Percy was still unconscious and when Piper saw him she was close to tears.

To close the doors of death we had to have someone on the inside and someone on the outside. As Percy was closing them from the inside Piper got too close and was sucked in to Tartarus.

I don't know how they made it out but as we were preparing for the final battle Piper showed up with some cuts and told us Percy had already engaged the Giant King Poryphion.

They had become pretty close and you could tell she was pretty worried.

When we got to sickbay Annabeth didn't even spare a glance at us. Jason had a slash down the left side of his body and a deep cut on his right thigh.

"He's gonna make it." She spoke without looking up.

"Um, Annabeth, Percy's not doing so hot either." Said Frank.

She looked over and wasn't even fazed.

"Give him some ambrosia and patch his wound up he'll be fine." She spoke coldly.

"HE'LL BE FINE!" I screamed. "He's on the verge of death." I croaked out.

She turned towards me with a venomous look in her eyes, "Do as I say or he will die Valdez."

Frank had to hold me back, Percy was one of my best friends and his 'Girlfriend' seemed to not even care about him. Ever since Annabeth was in Tartarus she seemed to be in a darker mood all the time.

She was only talking to Jason anymore; she gave the rest of us looks whenever we questioned her.

I once caught her and Jason snuggling by the fireplace while their significant others were navigating their way through Tartarus. I was too in shock to say anything but felt badly for what was most likely coming for Percy and Piper.

Piper started working on Percy and she got that massive cut bandaged up and a cast on his ankle like she was just reapplying makeup.

Percy's bruises started to heal once the ambrosia and nectar started to kick in. We laid him down in his bed and he just laid there peacefully.

I took the helm of The Argo II and set a course for New York, a course for home.

**Mount Olympus**

**Nico POV**

I was standing in the center of the throne room surrounded by the 7 of the prophecy. I looked up at the gods and noticed my dad standing behind the Olympians.

"Heroes of Olympus!" Zeus thundered. "You shall be rewarded for your bravery and faithful service to us Gods."

I looked down the line and saw Leo grinning like an idiot, Annabeth standing there as cold as ever, Jason looking up with pride in his eyes, Hazel and Frank were holding hands.

Eww.

Piper was staring intently at her mother, and Percy was just staring off into space while clutching his chest, it still hadn't fully recovered.

"We have agreed to make all 8 of you Gods." Zeus boomed, always the dramatic one.

Reactions were mixed, Leo started shouting out of pure joy, Frank had fainted and Hazel was trying to hold the big guy up. Annabeth was hugging Jason an- wait, hugging Jason? Piper gave Percy a hug an- wait, now I'm really confused wasn't it the other way around. Percy looked a little surprised but he hugged her back.

My head was hurting too much.

"Your Godly parent will tell you what you are in charge of." Zeus said.

First up was Mars (Ares), Frank had seemed to be alright now. "My son Frank, you will be the God of Strength and Power." Ares snapped and Frank fell unconscious. Hazel was able to catch him before he could hit the ground and she laid him down gently.

Dionysus spoke before anyone could say anything, "Don't worry it'll all happen to you, just a side effect of becoming a God. Annoying right?"

Aphrodite stood up and addressed Piper, "Piper, you will be the goddess of Enchantments." With a snap Piper fell and Percy caught her.

Zeus shifted into Jupiter, "Jason Grace, you are the God of Heroes."

He clapped his hands together and Jason fell, a gust of wind caught him so he had a nice landing.

Hephaestus stood which must have been hard for him because he immediately sat down. "Leo my boy, you are the God of Engineering." Before Hephaestus could make a move Leo started to scream and take a victory lap. Hephaestus was just laughing and shaking his head. He snapped his fingers while Leo was in mid stride.

Leo face planted.

Athena stood, "Annabeth, wisest of my daughters I make you the God of Architecture." Athena snapped and Annabeth hit the ground.

All that was left were Percy, Hazel, and I.

Poseidon stood up, "Perseus Jackson, you are **The God of Storms**," with a quick snap Percy hit the ground.

Pluto stepped up; I couldn't wait to hear what Hazel had gotten. "Hazel Levesque, you are the God of Precious Metals." He shifted to Hades, "Nico Di Angelo," _here it comes, _" You are the god of Ghosts and from this day you will be known as the Ghost king."

He snapped and everything went black.

**Piper POV**

I awoke in a bed, looked around and noticed the sheer size of the bedroom. I was laying in a canopy bed, the ceilings had to be at least 50 feet high and my room was about the size of a football field.

The strangest thing was I felt at home.

Every part of the room made me want to stay there forever.

It was then I heard screaming, the voice sounded familiar. The doors shot open, standing there was a certain Leo Valdez, an out of breath Leo Valdez.

"This place is freakin amazing!" He shrieked.

"Leo, settle down, where are we?" I asked.

"On Olympus, of course, we're Gods now." He started explaining things so fast that I could only understand a little.

Apparently the 8 of us shared a temple with 8 gigantic bedrooms. I started to walk to breakfast. I went out into the hallway and saw seven other doors, each a different color.

I went into the living room/dining hall area. Laid out on everybody's plates was a glass of nectar and squares of ambrosia.

The dining room quickly filled up, Percy took a seat next to me. And Jason sat on the other side of me.

Annabeth sat at one of the heads and Nico sat at the other. Hazel and Frank were sitting next to each other and Leo hadn't gotten over his excitement yet because he was still in his room.

The lights turned off.

Jason got up and drew his gladius, suddenly a laser light show started. Fireworks were going off everywhere and loud music rocked the place.

An announcer's voice spoke. "GODS AND GODDESSES LE ME INTRODUCE YOU TO THE SUPER-AWESOME GOD OF ENGINEERING, LEO VALDEZ!"

Leo shot out of a hole in the ground and right into his seat.

Percy turned to him, he looked like he was going to scream and we were all expecting the worst. "THAT…. WAS…AWESOME!" he gave Leo a high five and sat back down.

Boys.

After breakfast I found a note in my bedroom telling me to meet up with all the Gods in the throne room.

I laid down took a nap and awaited the day ahead of me.

**Percy POV**

To say I was shocked was an understatement.

I was a God.

I let that sit in as I sat in my room. I could feel power radiating throughout my body.

The God of Storms, huh. I started to concentrate my powers and I could feel a tornado staring in Kansas, I stopped it immediately. This was pretty cool.

I teleported into the throne room and as it turns out I was the last one there.

"Perce you missed my awesome entrance." Said Leo. I saw Hephaestus, Apollo, and Hermes still chuckling.

I truthfully told him, "I bet it was awesome."

Zeus coughed and we all looked at him.

"Now to discuss the matter we called you here for, you all need a spouse." He said.

I was just as surprised as everyone else.

This time my dad spoke, "You have the option to choose someone, should they say yes you will be married or you can choose to stay single."

Zeus called out, "Frank Zhang,"

Frank responded quickly, "Hazel Levesque."

"Hazel, yes or no."

"Yes Lord Zeus."

"Then it is done. Next, Jason Grace."

_Piper, I guess._

"Annabeth Chase."

Annabeth spoke up, "Yes."

_**PLEASE REVIEW**_


	3. The Curse

**Chapter 2 The Curse**

**Percy POV**

To say I was stunned was an understatement. I was overcome with so many emotions but the most prominent one was pure rage.

I looked at Annabeth who kept looking forward, unfazed and as cool and collected as she had always been.

I looked at Jason who was grinning.

From this moment to the end of time I would never forgive Jason Grace.

When I looked over at Piper my heart fell. She was in tears and wasn't doing a very good job of hiding it.

I hugged her and then on pure instinct and impulse I kissed her.

This was by far the best feeling that I had ever experienced.

I pulled away and looked at her. Our foreheads touched and she new what I was thinking right away.

"Piper McLean, who do you choose," said a Zeus that was cockier than ever.

"Percy Jackson," she said while still looking into my eyes.

"Yes." I said before Zeus could say anything more.

Piper McLean and me were to be married for all eternity, I think I could live with that.

Leo and Nico chose to stay single.

Zeus addressed us, "Now you need a domain, a place where you will exert you rule the most. Leo?"

"Philadelphia." Leo spoke without any hesitance.

"Nico?"

Nico thought about it and then replied "L.A."

"Jason?"

"San Francisco."

"Annabeth?"

"New York."

"Hazel?"

"San Francisco."

"Frank?"

"San Francisco."

_No surprises there._

"Percy?"

I thought about which city had the most to do with storms.

"New Orleans." I answered with confidence in my voice.

Piper also answered New Orleans.

The meeting had adjourned and I was walking back to our palace with Piper.

There was a bright flash and suddenly Aphrodite was standing there.

"Sweetie could you give me a second with Percy?" Aphrodite asked.

Piper nodded and kept walking.

"I'll catch up to you," I called. I turned to a very pissed looking Aphrodite.

"Hello Percy, how's it going?" She asked

"Good, I guess." I responded.

"If you do anything to hurt my sweet little Piper I will end you." As the sentence progressed I got more and more scared. Who knew Aphrodite could be this scary.

"Yes ma'am." I responded. I ran off to see where Piper was.

**100 Years Later**

Piper and me had lived peacefully on Olympus for the past 100 years; even one of my demigod sons led a quest to destroy the Hydra, not bad.

This year was special though because Piper had just given birth to our first child, a boy named Theseus, who was named after his uncle. He was to become the God of the Great Lakes in Michigan.

There was also some troubling news, The Primordial Gods were rising and the Gods would have to destroy them.

Over the past 100 years many things changed.

Leo got married to the Goddess of Snow, Khione. Nico got married to Nemesis, the Goddess of Revenge.

The two camps, Jupiter and Half-Blood combined to make Camp Demigod in New Rome.

The Greeks weren't too happy about that.

There was a prophecy involving three Demigods, a son of Ares, a son of Jason, and a Daughter of Demeter.

The three had to go to the Sea of Monsters and defeat Circe. (Original, right?)

Going back to what I said earlier Zeus called a meeting to discuss the Primordial threat.

"We cannot simply stand by and let them gain power, we must crush them while they are still weak."

Piper was standing next to me holding our baby. Leo and the rest of them were sitting on the other side of me.

Suddenly someone was in the center of the room. Before Zeus could react he spoke with such calmness to his voice that it was almost soothing.

"I am Ouranos, Primordial of the Sky and I will end this foolish war that will soon commence on one condition."

Hephaestus asked, "What condition?"

Ouranos looked at us cruelly, "You must sacrifice a God to the Primordials."

It felt like time had stopped itself. We must have been sitting there for hours while he just watched us.

"I'm waiting." Ouranos spoke coolly.

It all happened so fast I didn't have time to process but next thing I knew Jason Grace was standing in the middle of the room with my son.

I shot towards him but I was too late, by the time I reached him my son had a sword through his throat.

Jason was now holding my dead son while Ouranos looked on in joy.

"I guess this is what the Olympians have come to now, bye-bye." He said wickedly and then he disappeared the same way he appeared.

I turned toward Jason and gave him a punch that would kill a mortal. He flew back and smashed into a wall, as he fell to the ground there were visible cracks.

I heard Annabeth scream behind me, "Percy, how dare you strike my husband."

I turned to her but before I could do anything she was on the ground and Piper was standing over her.

Piper had tears in her eyes and was crying uncontrollably.

I turned to the Olympian's, "How could you let him do that." I said as I pointed to Jason. "HOW COULD YOU LET HIM KILL MY SON?"

Hera stood, "Silence boy, the loss of his life saved the life of many."

I was so blind with rage that I just couldn't think. "You Olympians will fall and the world will be a better place. I swear it on my life. Feel the wrath of my curse."

I grabbed Piper and teleported to my room; I heard a knock and opened the door. Standing there were Leo and Nico.

Nico spoke up, "Before you do anything stupid, we just want to let you know that we are with you 100% on everything. I can talk to my dad and arrange a rebellion with us and the other mistreated Gods."

I looked him dead in the eye. "I would love that."

_**Please Review.**_


	4. The Realization

Chapter 3 The Realization

Leo POV

I couldn't imagine what Percy was going through, I couldn't believe Jason Grace and I used to be good friends

I thought about a possibility of a rebellion against the Olympians and my body filled with a nervous excitement.

I walked to my room and went inside. The room was just a forge with a bed to the side.

Paradise.

I looked at a note that had been laid out on my desk, Nico was asking me to make Percy a Godly weapon.

I thought about it and the perfect idea came to mind. I started working tirelessly for maybe three hours and then I finished it.

It was a gleaming 3-foot Silver sword with an inscription on the side, καταιγίδα, the Greek word for storm.

With a slash he could create hurricanes, tornadoes, and massive earthquakes. The blade was disguised as a pin that would go on his shirt.

I sat at the foot of my bed and thought about the oncoming war.

Many people would die.

There was a slim chance of us winning.

We don't have an army.

_Think about the good things Valdez._

1. I have a beautiful wife.

2. We have the God of the Underworld on our side.

3. We have Percy Jackson.

I tried to think but nothing else came.

I laid down and dozed off.

In my dreams I saw a dark hooded figure laughing with the Primordial Ouranos.

I couldn't hear what they were saying but the man in black was definetly laughing about something.

The words became clear, "It is done milord."

The man in black smiled and started to speak, "Excellent, make sure he reaches me without any problems. "

"I will milord." Ouranos spoke, his light blue eyes twinkling.

The scene shifted.

I was standing in what looked like an abandoned warehouse. Two people were having an intense conversation.

There was a man and a girl standing in the warehouse. The holes in the ceiling illuminated her body.

The woman was about 5'7 with dark black hair. She was wearing biker clothes and had some piercings your mom wouldn't have liked.

She looked very afraid and she was fidgeting out of control.

"My l-lord that is a crazy idea they are just too strong," the women said.

_Who is this lord?_

The man replied in a dark husky tone that sounded like death itself. "Not if we have the chosen one."

The man stepped into the light. He was enshrouded in black. A black that seemed to be darker than black itself. His leather jacket appeared to have souls coming from it.

The man was terrifying.

_Hades._

"Nemesis you sweet girl, the Olympians don't stand a chance after what they have done to Percy Jackson and his friends", spoke the man.

The girl eased a bit but still spoke with a tremble in her voice, "Lord H-Hades do you really b-believe this will work."

"Of course, can you not sense the desire for revenge in the boy's heart?" Hades asked.

Hades waited for a response but none came. He looked around as if he was waiting for something.

He looked up and spoke, "All the preparations are complete. Raise them."

On command of his voice hundreds of gears started to turn. In an instant the roof was suddenly gone and 12 thrones appeared in the same U formation as the Olympians.

I looked at the thrones and noticed one in particular.

First in the row on the left was a throne that seemed to made entirely out of flames. The throne had designs for warships and plumbing systems on them.

_That's my throne._ Dream me stepped back and stared in awe. It was perfect.

"Beautiful isn't it." Said the God of the Underworld.

Nemesis was in too much awe to say anything, she could only gape and stare.

"My plan is coming together quite perfectly. The Olympians will fall!"

I woke with a start. I was still in my room.

I looked down and noticed I was sweating. I grabbed Percy's sword and ran out the door. I had to tell someone about my dream.

I ran into Nico who jumped back surprised.

"Nico, we need to talk now."

**Nico POV**

I walked down the hallway with Leo who looked very nervous. It was creeping me out.

He pulled me into a side room and locked the door.

He then proceeded to tell me about his dream. As the story went on and on I got more and more freaked out.

I couldn't believe my dad was working to plan this rebellion.

I stood in silence and pondered it for a few seconds.

_The rebellion had to come about one-way or another but I can deal with my dad later._

I told Nico my plan and he seemed onboard. We keep quiet about this until the Olympians have fallen and then we destroy Hades.

I was starting to get the hang of planning this war more and more.

**A Few Months Later**

Me, Percy, Piper, and Leo were standing at the bottom of the Empire State building. We started to set forth for Detroit, where my dad was starting the rebellion. As we were walking through central park four figures appeared.

"Where do you think you're going."

_**PLEASE REVIEW **_


	5. The Confrontation

Chapter 4 The Confrontation

Percy POV

I clutched Piper to my side and looked at the 4 of them. Jason Grace, Annabeth Chase, Frank Zhang, and Hazel Levesque. I looked at Jason's cold blue eyes and noticed that they were filled with lightning.

"This'll only take a sec. It's always good when I prove to daddy how valuable I am." He said to no one in particular. He drew his Gladius and turned to me. "Split up, there's four of us and four of them." He ordered. "I've got Jackson."

Frank jumped at Leo who took off in another direction, Piper started running from Annabeth, and Hazel and Nico both sunk underground.

Jason looked at me fiercely. "You ready to die sea scum."

I responded cool as ever. "We'll see."

Leo POV

At this moment in time all I was doing was running for my life. Frank had turned into a Cheetah and was chasing me. The only thing saving me was my fire ability. Every time he got close I would draw a line of fire behind me. He realized his tactic wasn't working and he switched into a eagle and flew into the air. I stopped because I was out of breath. I looked up and saw Frank nose-diving towards me.

I spun out of the way and drew a hammer from my magical tool belt. (Neat huh.) I swung at him but he dodged.

_Just one hit._ I begged. I summoned my strength and pipes burst from under a nearby building and two wires flew out to me. I started working furiously with my hands and crafted an amazing weapon. I tied one end of the wire around my wrist and tied the other end around the grip of the hammer. I now had a hammer lasso. I drew another hammer and did the same with the other wire. Before I could even move a rhino bulldozed me. I flew back into a tree and Frank was standing over me. My ribs were on fire.

_I have to keep fighting._

Frank threw a punch and I rolled to the side; I swung my wrist and a hammer came out of nowhere and hit Frank in the back. He collapsed and I stood over him.

"Game over Zhang." I said as I tied him to a tree with special wire from my tool belt.

I raced off to find the others and looked back and almost felt bad for the big guy.

_Almost._

Piper POV

I stood at Rockefeller Center across from Annabeth. This was not the girl I met 100 years ago. Her cold complexion had gotten even more hostile. She regarded me with eyes so full of pure, unforgiving hatred. I couldn't say I didn't feel the same way towards her.

She spoke, "Well, well, well, look who the cat dragged in. Obviously a boyfriend stealing bitch."

I looked at her and I lost it. I drew my blade, _Katropis_, and lunged at her midsection. She blocked with a dagger of her own. She swung at my left shoulder and I ducked out of the way. Before she could recover I gave her a swift kick to the stomach. She jumped back a long way and looked at me. She was trying to figure me out and I didn't like that.

I didn't give her too much time to think I charged her and feinted high and slashed her leg low. She elbowed me in the face and I stepped back disoriented. My cheek was bruised and I looked around and didn't see Annabeth anywhere. I felt something hit my back and I fell to the ground. I rolled over and saw Annabeth standing over me with her dagger out. I had to do something.

Charmspeak was laced in my voice. "You don't want to kill me Annie."

She hesitated for a second and that was all that was needed. Before I could do anything she hit the ground and Leo was standing over her.

"Nuh-uh 'Annie'." Leo spoke while taking something out of his bag, was that rope. He tied her up and we sped towards where we thought Nico would be. I saw her struggling against the rope.

_Who's the boyfriend stealing bitch?_

Nico POV

I had created an underground arena that Hazel and me were now standing in. Torches lined the wall that was filled with statues of Hades, not Pluto. She had definitely changed. She seemed to be more hostile to me ever since she found out I was friends with Percy.

"Allow me to show you why Romans are much better than Greeks." She said as she drew her sword. I drew my stygian iron sword and started spinning it around my hand. I thrusted my left fist upward and ghosts started to rise from the ground. Eventually there was a circle of ghosts around her and she looked a little nervous but still determined. I closed my fist and the ghosts swarmed.

Hazel was a blur. Her skills had improved; she was ducking in and out of blows and slashing ghosts whenever she had the opportunity. Eventually she was left standing there but my plan had worked. I was falling from the ceiling and I kicked her on the top of her head. She crumpled in a heap and I was standing over her. I looked down at her.

"Maybe you shouldn't mess with The King of Ghosts." I said in a matter of fact way. I drew the power of my ghosts to tie her up against the ceiling. They would release her once I got far enough away. I created a staircase for me to get above ground. I looked at her.

_I guess Greeks are better than Romans._

Percy POV

I stood firmly in Central Park without even sparing a glance anywhere else besides Jason's cold blue eyes. He wasn't budging either. He drew his gladius and I drew my new silver sword.

"Looks like someone got upgraded." Jason said with a hint of fear in his voice.

I looked at my sword and back at him and I just nodded. I wouldn't speak to this scum of the earth. This guy had stolen my son and the girl I once loved from me. He didn't deserve all the love and praise the Olympians were giving him. He didn't deserve a giant statue in the middle of San Francisco and he certainly didn't deserve to be my opponent.

I raised my sword and started running towards him. He did the same. I lunged at his leg and he simply jumped over it. He swung at my ribs but I easily blocked. We went back and forth for about 2 minutes. I did a somersault backwards and raised my sword.

_Time to see what this thing can do._

I slashed to the side as Leo had instructed and a tornado had appeared behind Jason. He noticed it and tried to expel with a flick of his hand but nothing happened. He realized that this tornado was special and he ran. I had an idea that might just work. I controlled the tornado to herd him to a body of water. I teleported to the Hudson River.

I stood in front of a Jason that now had fear etched into his face. I raised my sword and stabbed the ground.

What came next I can't describe; it was as if tsunamis, hurricanes, and other natural disasters appeared and they seemed to engulf Jason. The storms passed and laid there was an unconscious Jason Grace.

I looked to my left and Piper and Leo were walking towards me. A huge smile was all over Piper's face. Leo was clutching his ribs but he looked okay. On the other side of me a hole appeared in the ground and out came Nico di Angelo.

"Let's go." Nico said.

As we were leaving I looked at Jason Grace.

_Next time, there won't be a second chance._

_PLEASE REVIEW_


	6. The Arrival

**Chapter 5 The Arrival**

**Leo POV**

The four of us were walking through a forest somewhere near Athens, Ohio. (Funny right.) We had successfully escaped the Gods and we were now making our way to the meeting place. The place where we would plan our rebellion.

Detroit, Michigan.

The area where Percy's son would've ruled. Detroit was directly on the Detroit River, which is connected to most of the Great Lakes. We were all supposed to meet up in the warehouse from my dreams. The warehouse was right in the heart of the city. Maybe while I was there I would give the city a boost in engineering.

I remembered my fight with Frank and I remembered how it was almost easy to win the fight. It felt like he was holding back for some unknown reason. I could tell his heart wasn't in the fight.

I was looking forward to Detroit for probably one reason. I would get to see my wife, Khione, the goddess of snow. I'm a fire user and she's the goddess of snow but hey, opposites attract.

It was getting dark.

"Percy, we should probably set up camp for the night." I suggested.

He nodded and we sat and unpacked. I set up my tent and started gathering sticks. I piled them up and snapped my fingers. The sticks lit aflame instantly and we had a nice fire started. Nico summoned some logs from the ground and we all sat around the campfire.

There was a moment of peaceful silence. All that could be heard was the cackling of the fire and the sound of hooves in the distance.

Wait, hooves?

I stood up and looked around, then it happened. Four horses appeared out of the woods and stood in front of us. It didn't look like they came by just to say hi. All these horses had mad looks in their eyes.

Before anyone could move the horses jumped forward and knocked out Nico and Piper. They turned to Percy and me. Percy tried to talk to them but his words had no effect. These horses wanted us dead.

I tried to think why these horses were sort of familiar. It hit me; these were the Mares of Diomedes. These 4 horses prayed on human flesh. They were loyal servants to the giant Diomedes. Diomedes is a son of Ares.

Percy spoke up, "They say they come here in the name of the gods to destroy us rebels."

I nodded and drew my weapon. My two hammer lassos came out of my tool belt. Percy drew his sword and we prepared for a fight.

These horses were fast, like really fast. In an instant they disappeared. I heard a twig snap behind me. I turned and saw a horse charging at me. I swung my lasso towards one of its legs. The horse simply moved to the side but he didn't anticipate the other hammer coming at his other leg.

The hammer wrapped around his leg. I clutched the rope and sent some fire through it. The horse lit ablaze and burned to ashes.

_One down, three to go._

I looked over at Percy; a dead horse lay at his feet. The head was dismembered from the body.

_Two down, two to go._

I started swing my hammers and I shot both of them at the next horse but this one was faster and stronger. He bit the chains off and swallowed the hammer's whole.

_I guess I'm out of weapons._

Percy wasn't faring any better. Every time he would get close the horse would dodge his blade and kick him back. We were at a standstill. I remembered something I had been practicing.

I focused all my energy into my right hand. I imagined a sword. Next thing you know I have a sword made entirely out of fire in my hands. The sword was 2 feet long but I could shoot fire out of it.

I face the Mares and attacked with ferocity I didn't know I had. In a mere moment of seconds two dead horses laid at my feet. I looked over and Percy stared at me in astonishment. I felt a little self-conscious. This man had slain Giants and Titans and he was complimenting me.

"Let's wake the others up and get to Detroit." Percy said enthusiastically.

We woke them up and headed off.

**A week later**

I stood at the entrance to the warehouse of my dreams. I looked behind me, Percy and Piper were talking and Nico was staring off into the distance. I opened the door and went inside, the rest followed. What I saw inside was exactly what I saw in my dream. I saw my throne.

Hades was in the center of the room.

"Welcome children."

**_PLEASE REVIEW_**


	7. The Message

**Chapter 6 The Message**

**Piper POV**

I stood in the center of the room. I stood in disbelief. I turned to Percy, our hands still clutching each other's. He was staring at something in the distance and he looked overjoyed. I followed his eye line and looked at what he was staring at. At the head of all the thrones were Percy's throne and my throne. I felt drawn to the Purple throne that was in front of me. I walked over and sat down; I felt 3 million times stronger.

I felt at home, I had more control of my powers than I normally would have. Percy walked over and sat on his throne. A large smile grew on his face. He extended his hand forward and closed his fist. I could feel rumbling outside.

Suddenly silver started to rise from the floor, the building must of grew 10 times in size on the inside. Temples started to appear everywhere. In an instant it became a sliver city.

Percy stood up and addressed the rest of the gods there. "I will call this place Mount Minorus in honor of all you Minor God's joining our cause."

Hades stood. "Very well, Percy, there is one thing you must know. You will be our King. You are the champion of the Minor Gods."

Percy looked shell-shocked. Hades held out something that he was carrying.

It was a crown. A silver crown that was made for a king, Percy. Hades appeared in front of me and handed me a crown as well.

"For the Queen of the Minor Gods." He said to me.

I looked at the crown and it was perfect. I put it atop my head and sat at my throne. Percy sat next to me with his crown shining atop his head.

Percy spoke. "Gods, take your seats and let us discuss this war."

Leo walked over to the throne of fire and his wife, Khione, went and sat at the throne made of snow across from him. Hades and Nico sat at the two Obsidian thrones next to Leo. Next to them was The God of Wind, Aeolus and The God of Sleep, Hypnos. Across from Nico was The Goddess of Revenge, Nemesis. Next to her was The Goddess of Magic, Hecate. The last two in the row were Iris, The Goddess of Rainbows and Nike, The Goddess of Victory.

Percy started to speak. "The Olympians are cold rulers and they need to be dealt with. How do you suppose we do it?"

"I vote that we launch an ambush on Camp Rome and from there we can attack Mount Olympus." Nico said as if he had already thought about this numerous times.

"_They _will be there." Percy said with disgust in his voice. I knew whom he was talking about of course. Jason, Annabeth, Hazel, and Frank.

I spoke up. "It will be no matter, we dealt with them in New York and we will deal with them in San Francisco."

Everyone seemed to agree on Nico's point and what I had just said. Percy stood up.

"Then it is decided, in a week we attack Camp Jupiter. Meet back here in a week and we will commence the attack." He spoke with confidence. Everyone was going off to his or her respective domains. Percy grabbed my hand and we teleported to New Orleans.

**New Orleans**

We arrived in our apartment. The past 100 years had been a prosperous time for New Orleans; Percy stopped all hurricanes from hitting them, as the damage that had been done was very severe from prior hurricanes like Katrina. Under our apartment there is a sandwich shop that I run. Percy used to run a fishing company but he decided to help me full time with our store.

Percy was working the grill and I was working the register. The door opened and I felt a chill down my spine. I looked up and walking in was Jason Grace.

He spoke before I could react. "Do not make a scene, I am only a messenger." I nodded and listened. Percy still hadn't noticed.

"Olympus wants to call off this silly little war. Zeu-"

I cut him off. "Not going to happen."

He recovered and kept speaking as if I didn't say anything. "Zeus would like me to tell you that if you do not call it of that there will be no mercy."

"We don't expect any." I told him in an icy voice.

He studied me. "You really think that you will be able to beat the Olympians?"

"I don't think we will; I know we will. Now get out of here or this peaceful meeting won't be so peaceful anymore." I ordered him.

"Fine, but just know that there is always a spot open in our council for you." He said while leaving.

I was pissed; I couldn't wait to destroy his precious little camp.

**Detroit, One Week Later. **

Everyone stood with his or her weapons and armor in the center of the city. Percy jumped on top of a building.

He addressed us. "Make sure you keep Demigod deaths to a minimum. We are there to capture not kill. If anyone lures out any gods make sure you have backup before you engage."

Leo yelled. "The Olympians will fall!"

Everyone shouted. "The Olympians will fall."

Percy faced us. "Let's go to war."

**_PLEASE REVIEW_**


	8. The Invasion

**Chapter 7 The Invasion**

**Nico POV**

I was standing outside of Camp Demigod with the other Gods surrounding me. We were behind the north entrance facing The Field of Mars. Percy stood in the front of us.

"Put on your disguises." He ordered. "We blend in until we get to the forum. When you arrive find me at the senate house. I give the signal and we capture the city. Do not make a move until I give the signal. Understood?"

Everyone nodded; I looked over and saw my dad. I still couldn't get over him starting a war just for personal gain. When all this ended we were going to have a nice little talk about what he did.

I snapped my fingers and envisioned my disguise. I was to be a Son of Dionysus, Paul, who is just arriving at the camp for the first time. I was 5'8 with curly brown hair and a fair complexion.

We all scattered to different entrances. I was in front of the Caldecott Tunnel, the main entrance to Camp Demigod. In front of me were two guards one Roman, and the other Greek.

"Who are you?" The Roman asked shakily.

I shoved past them without giving them a second thought. I walked through the familiar tunnel.

I came out and gazed upon the camp. It had doubled in size. It looked divided as well, Greek on one side and Roman on the other. The Greek side looked more peaceful while the Roman side looked more organized.

I focused on my task. Before we had left Percy had assigned us an individual task to complete. Completing these tasks would help us for when it is time to strike. My task was simple yet challenging.

I was to infiltrate the Roman side and destroy their weapons. I walked into the Roman Camp and looked around for their cargo sheds. I spotted a big one down the road but it was heavily guarded. I couldn't just simply walk in there and destroy it. I also had to be stealthy.

I concentrated my power and focused on the guards. 5 ghosts emerged from the ground and sped towards them. They engulfed each and every last guard. They stood up and walked away leaving it wide open for me.

I started a fire and walked out of the shed. On to the Forum.

**Piper POV**

I was walking through the Roman side of the camp. I was disguised as a Daughter of Bellona. As I was walking I remembered all the good times I spent here. That was before anything happened. That was before he betrayed me.

Percy told me that I have to get the Officers to order their men to go off duty and to stop patrolling.

I walked up to a man in full armor and spoke to him in my thickest charmspeak.

"Don't you think it's time you and your men got some time off? You work so hard but all they ask of you is more and more. The line should end somewhere." I told him in a husky voice.

He seemed to agree and he walked over to the other Demigods and they walked into the arcade.

_That was easy._

Now I had to find Percy.

**Leo POV**

I had definitely gotten the hardest task. I kept mulling it over and there was no way to do it without igniting open conflict. I walked through the forum disguised as a Roman Legionary. I was twirling my sword, as I was deep in thought. My job was to assassinate the Praetor of the Twelfth Legion, Derrick McIntyre, a Son of Jason.

I had been following my target for about thirty minutes now and I still couldn't come up with a plan. He stopped walking. He turned towards me and drew his sword.

"Why are you following me?" He asked.

_Damn._

Without thinking I charged at him. We were in a secluded alleyway so no one would see me attacking the Praetor. I lunged at his chest but he parried, he slashed at my head. I ducked just in time but I didn't see his kick coming and I was on the floor. My stomach was burning.

I looked up and saw him going in for the final blow. I rolled to the side just in time and drew my fire sword. I swung and knocked his weapon out of his hand.

He crawled back in terror. He was trapped in a corner.

"W-Who are you?" he cried out.

"That won't matter now will it?" I responded cleverly.

I stood over him and lunged the sword into his throat. He was dead in seconds. I grabbed his body and dissolved it into ash. Best that nobody finds it.

All I was waiting for was Percy to give the signal.

**Percy POV**

I was sitting a top a building near the Forum. Slowly everything had turned into chaos for the Romans. The remaining demigods were in a confused state. I could see plumes of smoke everywhere. I noticed a group of 11 people standing below me. Good, they had all arrived.

I stood up and whistled as loud as a man could. What happened next was amazing. The gods dispersed and started fighting at speeds of which I have never seen before. Within seconds multiple unconscious bodies cluttered the floor of The Forum.

I was getting ready to jump off the building when I felt a shove in my back. I fell off but landed on my feet. I looked up; it was the other Praetor. Amanda Fitzgerald, Daughter of Athena.

"Leave our camp now." She ordered.

"What would be the fun in that?" I responded. She was still looking me down with those icy grey eyes.

"I will not repeat myself again, leave or you will die." She responded furiously.

I guess conflict wasn't going to be avoided. She drew two daggers from her belt and jumped down towards me. I blocked and pushed her back. She started running towards me. She started lunging at me at the speed of light. I dodged all of them of course.

I drew my sword and started to go on the offensive. Slash here, slash there and we have an unconscious Praetor. I looked up to the flag flying above the senate house.

_Come on Leo._

Then in an instant the flag changed into our symbol. A blue flag with a M in red in front of it.

We had captured Camp Jupiter.

**_PLEASE REVIEW_**


	9. The Sons

**Chapter 8 The Sons**

**Leo POV**

I was sitting atop the throne to Hephaestus at Camp Demigod. The aftermath of the battle was very easy to manage. The Greeks seemed to side with us as the Gods had become progressively more and more Roman.

The Romans were the ones who resisted. Some we threw in prison, some sided with us, and Percy released a few to warn their precious Olympians about the incoming war.

I felt a chill in the air and looked to my side. Khione was sitting there staring straight ahead. She looked troubled.

"Sometimes I wonder if this is really worth it." She said, now looking at me. I let her continue. "We are far outnumbered and they have far more manpower. I feel like this can sometimes be a helpless cause."

"Don't say that." I said cutting her off. "You know that we have a fighting spirit strong enough to overpower any challenge that The Olympians throw at us. As long as we have each other nothing can stop us."

She snuggled up against me. "You always know what to say."

I looked at her and smiled. "I hope I know what to do."

**Percy POV**

I was standing at the Caldecott Tunnel entrance in San Francisco. I scanned the area looking for someone. I had received a note two days ago telling me to meet the writer here. They should be here any minute now. I heard footsteps to the side and looked over and saw Frank Zhang.

I drew my sword and held it to his throat. "What do you want?" I asked coldly.

He raised his hands up and stepped away; I lowered and my sword and stared into him.

"Hey Perce." He said nervously.

"Cut the shit, what do you want?" I said still gripping my blade tightly. His eyes were trembling and he looked very scared. He compiled his composure and spoke again, this time with a confidence in his voice.

"I have come to tell you that help will always be there when you need it." He said leaving me thinking. I looked up and he was gone.

I started to walk back to camp and I heard the horns.

_Oh no._

I started sprinting towards the camp. When I arrived there I saw Ares standing in the Forum next to Dionysus. The Forum was in flames and there was someone down in front of them. I rushed over to where she was. I saw in front of me Nike, Goddess of Victory, with a spear impaled in her stomach. She was coughing up blood.

It didn't look good. I knelt over her clutching her hand.

She managed to cough out one last thing before she faded into the darkness. "Kill those bastards."

I turned around and saw Ares and Dionysus laughing at me cruelly.

"Well we meet again Percy Jackson, guess I should have finished you off when I had the chance. Well it won't matter because I can just do it now." Ares boomed. Leo and Nico stepped up behind me.

"Is anyone else hurt." I asked them.

Leo spoke up, "Everyone is fine, just a few minor injuries."

I nodded and ordered, "Formation 3." Leo and Nico then surrounded Ares and Dionysus. Leo planted his hand into the ground and a 10-foot wall of fire encircled us.

All three of us drew our respective weapons. Nico had his trademark Stygian Black Iron sword. Leo was twirling his dual fire swords. I held my sword and pointed at the two sons of Zeus.

"You will not escape this wretched place with your lives." I said.

"Attack." I yelled. We charged I took Ares while the other two took Dionysus. I slashed to his right and he sidestepped. He took his sword and lunged at my face; I ducked and rolled to the left and slashed at his leg. He jumped up and kicked me in the face. I flew backwards and landed on my side.

"Leo, expel the fire." I shouted. The fire disappeared and I stepped back and stabbed the ground.

Nothing happened.

Ares started laughing almost evilly. The ground started to shake and he stopped and looked in the distance. I looked over and saw that Dionysus and the other two were nowhere near us. There was now a full-blown earthquake going on. Ares was scared and you could see it.

In an instant there was a giant tsunami over my head getting ready to crash down on the God of War. He tried to escape but that was not an option anymore. He snapped his fingers.

"Until next time." And he disappeared.

**Nico POV**

Dionysus was running through the streets of San Francisco. Leo and I were running on both sides of him. Every couple of feet there were vines popping up in front of us. Leo was setting each one on fire. I had to jump over them because I didn't have cool fire-powers. Leo shot a beam of fire in front of him and surrounded us in a large ring of fire.

Dionysus stopped running and turned around. In a flash he was on the ground. Leo was standing over him with his fire sword. Leo plunged it into the god's neck. Dionysus faded away.

How did this guy get so strong to where Dionysus is an easy opponent? We started to walk back to the Forum to see how Percy did.

_**PLEASE REVIEW**_


	10. The Awakening

**Chapter 9 The Awakening**

**Leo POV**

Ever since I had teamed up with Percy and ran off I was getting stronger and stronger. There was no doubt about it. I had harnessed my fire-powers to the best they had ever been. Percy even made me his General because he noticed my improvement.

We were only a month into this war and things were running as smooth as possible. We were focusing all of our power on a full throttle attack on Manhattan. It was funny; the Greeks were marching from San Francisco to take out the Romans in New York. We had taken out stronghold after stronghold. The loss of Dionysus greatly affected the Olympians.

Right now the main battalion was with me in a fort we set up in St. Louis. Anything west of that point was our territory. We were 300 men strong, 200 less than I would have liked but it should do. The Olympians controlled the east coast.

I sent Nico with a squad of 40 demigods up north to Detroit to set up a camp there. Percy was in a fort in Dallas with the other Gods waiting for my orders. The only God I brought with me was wife, Khione.

_What to do? _I pondered

My scouts were telling me that Jason was made General of the Olympian Army. He was gathering his forces in New York. The other Gods were scattered down the coastline.

Artemis had set up camp with her hunters in West Virginia. Apollo and my dad were stationed in Memphis, Tennessee. Zeus and Poseidon were set up in Atlanta. Ares had a heavily fortified base in Chicago.

We were moving to strike Memphis within the next couple of days. We were awaiting news from our scouts before we could do anything and then I would make the call on our next move.

I was studying a map in the war room. The room was filled with my highest-ranking soldiers, Zach, Son of Athena. Chris, Son of Ares. Rebecca, Daughter of Demeter. Kyle, a Son of Apollo and also my second in command. The map was laid out very intricately in front of me. In the center of the map was an orange block symbolizing the main army. Where Dallas is there is a green block for Percy and the other Gods. Where Detroit is a black block for Nico.

On the other side of the map were triangles for our enemy strongholds. I studied the suggested plan by Chris. We were to have Nico tiptoe around Ares in Chicago and have him directly attack Artemis in West Va. Percy and the Gods would attack Atlanta. We would take out Memphis and meet up with Nico and destroy Ares. I didn't see any flaws with the plan. It would just be very tough, as we always knew it would be.

Memphis had around 100 soldiers and so did Chicago. I adjusted some of the pieces on the map. I looked at Chris.

"We will split this battalion up, you and Rebecca will take half our soldiers to Chicago; Kyle and I will take the other half to Memphis. I want you to take anyone who's skilled in close combat. Leave the long distance fighters to me," I ushered. He nodded and went with Rebecca to create a battle strategy. Chris was a headstrong soldier who shows results on the battlefield, I had faith he could take down his dad.

A son of Hermes ran into the room and handed me an envelope. I opened it and read the letter. Nico was ready for attack. I set it down and walked out of the room. Kyle followed right behind. I went to the barracks.

"Jefferson, send word to both camps we strike with plan 13 tomorrow night." I ordered.

"Yes sir!" he saluted and ran to write the letters. I walked over to the arsenal.

"Kyle, make sure everyone who is with you and me bring suitable weapons for our siege." I turned to face him. "We will use tactic 33-B."

He looked at me wide-eyed and smiled. He nodded and went to do his task. I noticed a familiar icy presence in the room.

"How's my little general doing?" Khione asked.

I stared at the wall in front of me. "The battalion sets march tomorrow night, I want you to rendezvous with the other Gods on their march to Atlanta."

"I want to stay with you." She pleaded.

"I cant let you, there is too much risk in bringing you along." I said to her. I turned towards her and looked into her eyes. "I promise we will meet again in Atlanta."

"You better." She said. She gave me a quick kiss and then walked away.

I exited the armory and walked to where Chris and Rebecca were. I entered the Senate House to see them with other campers. Chris was bringing the entire Ares cabin and all the other close combat specialty fighters.

"Leo, we plan to attack the fort with an attack from underground, we will need some of the Hades kids." He said without turning from the map he was looking at.

"Bring as much as you need, you will need all the help you can get." I told him. He nodded and I left for my chambers. I lay in my bed and waited for the day ahead.

My dreams were filled with nightmares. I was in a city filled with flames, flames that I had created. Lying in front of me was a burnt figure I couldn't make out. The man looked like he was in excruciating pain. His screams were all I could hear.

He spoke up. Eyes burning bright from the flames of the fire "I will ruin you, Leo Valdez."

I woke in a sweat. Who was that enshrouded in fire. I brushed it off and started getting prepared for nightfall.

**Twelve Hours Later**

I stood in front of my troops. We were gathered outside the fortress. Everyone was fitted with horses we looted from various stables across the country. Percy had enchanted them to run 4 times as fast as they usually would.

Kyle stood on my left and a son of Hermes stood on my right. Kyle was the true meaning of a prodigy. He was better with a bow than the Hunters of Artemis. His blade skills were better than the children of Ares. He was wiser than the children of Athena. In my mind he is one of our most valuable weapons in this war.

I looked to our soldiers.

"We ride to Memphis." I shouted. A chorus of cheers erupted from the soldiers. We rode off. According to my calculations we would be there in 3 hours. We would strike in the night of dark.

Their fortress was an abandoned warehouse in a forest outside the city. I knew this battle would be especially tough because I would be fighting my dad. Kyle would also have to face his dad.

**Three Hours Later**

The battalion and me were kneeling in the shrubs in front of the fortress. I looked at Kyle.

"You know what to do." I told him he nodded. He turned and signaled to his siblings. They all started to climb the trees next to them. Once they reached high branches they jumped from lib to limb to where they were near the base. Next I had the children of Poseidon move to the river next to the fort. Lastly, I ordered the children of Hephaestus, who were dragging canyons, to set up within their range.

When I gave the signal Kyle and his siblings would unleash a volley of arrows, the Poseidon kids would flood the fort, and the Hephaestus kids would fire on the fort. The rest of us would charge.

I whistled as loud as I could. Explosions rocked the fort. I charged with an army behind me. The first Roman ran at me. I ducked and slashed across his chest with my fire sword. I ran through the ranks and must have taken out 20 on the way. The Romans were caught completely off guard. We were winning the battle; victory was drawing near.

Kyle came out and pulled me aside, away from the chaos of battle.

"We're doing good now but when Apollo and Hephaestus come out we need a strategy." He said.

"It's simple, I take my dad and you take yours." I turned to him. "I know you can do it, I believe in you."

He nodded. There was a loud crash. We turned the corner and standing there was Apollo and my dad.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't little Leo and his ragtag army. How cute." My Dad teased.

I looked at him and didn't respond. I drew my sword and pointed it at him.

"You will be dead come dawn!" I shouted. I charged at him, he took out his hammer. We went back forth for a little. I was attacking very aggressively. I spun around him and kicked him in the back. He flew into a nearby wall. I looked over to see Kyle matching up against Apollo. The children of Apollo were aiding him. I averted my gaze back to my dad who was getting up from his recent tumble.

"Impressive." He looked at me. "To think my son could become stronger than me. I better end this now."

In one swift movement he smacked an off guard Kyle in his back. Kyle flew against the wall and smacked against it with a thud. He rolled to the ground and Apollo put an arrow in his head.

Rage consumed me.

I felt a weird sensation that I had never felt before. An entirely new feeling overtook my body. I could feel my skin being ripped off. I could feel my body becoming something else. I looked at my arms and they had become completely encased in fire. My entire body had turned into fire.

I had power that I was overwhelming, power that I had never felt before. I looked at them and disappeared. I appeared right behind Apollo and stabbed him in his back. He dropped to the ground and turned to ashes. I swiped at my dad who dodged. I was pressing to where he couldn't defend anymore. I slashed across his chest and promptly impaled his throat. He burned to ashes like his brother.

I looked at the other troops. "Leave this fort."

My soldiers hightailed it out of there. I was surrounded by all the remaining Roman troops. I extended my arm and shot fire each and every way. In minutes the fort had burned to the ground. I emerged from the fort, still encased in fire, towards my troops.

"We are Victorious!" I shouted.

**Percy POV**

I was sitting in a room with the other Gods. We all were waiting for news from Leo. I looked up at Piper who was smiling at me. In an instant an Iris Message appeared in front of our eyes. It was a son of Hermes.

"You are to march to Atlanta." He said quickly.

I looked towards the other Gods. "You heard him."

_**PLEASE REVIEW**_


	11. The Fortress

Chapter 10 The Fortress

Chris POV

It was dark as I marched through the camp. I passed by tent after tent until I reached a large one in the center. The war tent. I stepped inside to see my two most trusted friends, Zach and Rebecca. They were standing over the table discussing tactics.

Zach was tall with curly blonde hair and piercing gray eyes. He was dressed in captain's armor. He was holding a long spear at his side.

Standing next to him was Rebecca; she was as tall as Zach with chestnut brown hair that went down to her shoulders. She wore battle armor that appeared to have no trace of a scratch. She was the best female warrior in the army. Rebecca used a long sword that could cut flesh like butter.

Noticing my presence both looked up and saluted. Rebecca walked towards me with a smile on her face and pressed a quick kiss to my lips. She walked back to the table.

"Ares' fortress is heavily fortified." Rebecca said while looking at the table. She pointed at the table. "Our camp is set up south of the main gate, cannons line the wall surrounding the fortress, and about 30 Romans are stationed at the front gate."

"How many are there total?" I asked.

"We think there is about 100 soldiers. We have 150, it should be no problem." Zach stated.

"We have to get in first." I said deep in thought. I was trying to think of a way that we could get in to the base.

They all racked their brain for a good solution.

It suddenly hit me. "I'm going to take 50 soldiers with me to the front gate, I want Rebecca to take 50 to the west entrance and I want Zach to take the other 50 to the east entrance. Delay until after I'm gone, the goal is to distract their forces so the two of you can enter unchecked. When we are inside burn everything and kill everyone."

They both nodded in agreement. "We will attack in the dark of night. Both of you go and round up your troops."

Zach left while Rebecca lingered behind him at the exit of the tent. She turned and came towards me. She pressed the most passionate kiss I have ever had against my lips. A minute later we broke apart.

"Don't die." She said breathless.

"I won't." I replied as she left the tent.

**Night**

I stood in front of the main gate of the fortress with my 50 soldiers. I was standing back where they couldn't see us. On examination the fortress was even more impressive then they described. The gate was at least twenty feet high with gold carvings along the edges. The outer walls of the fort were steel.

They definitely tried to make this fort as impregnable as possible. I looked back and saw the determined faces of all of my soldiers. I can't let any of them down, I can't let Leo down, and I can't let Rebecca down. I have to go in there and beat my dad.

I raised my hand and yelled "CHARGEEEEEEEEEEE!"

I rushed forward as all my men followed in suit. I took out my battle-axe and ran straight at the wall. As we were running cannon fire rained upon us. Most were able to dodge the cannonballs but some were taken out.

I used all my strength in smacking the wall. A large dent formed in the wall. Only a couple more swings and we would be through. After the gate bust open our men came flooding in against the 30 standing guard. We managed to take them completely off guard and wipe out most of them before they could call for reinforcements.

40 soldiers came out of the fort to see what was making so much noise. They were surprised when they saw us waiting for them. They charged at us but before they could even come near us Zach and Rebecca's forces crushed them from both sides.

I met up with the two of them.

"Well done you two." I complimented. "Now we have to destroy the fort."

I turned to the front door and destroyed it. What happened next was a blur. A huge battle broke out between the two sides. I was swinging and dodging through so many people I lost count. I saw a room labeled GENERALS ROOM: KNOCK BEFORE ENTERING. I knew that was where my father was. I ran up to the door and smashed it down.

"Ares." I said seething with hate.

"Chris." He replied just as hateful.

"Let's settle this once and for all." I yelled running at him.

I swung my axe at his thigh. He quickly parried with his longsword and kicked me in the gut. I stepped back dazed and watched him come at me this time. I sidestepped his lunge and hit his arm with the blunt side of my axe. He stepped back and swung at me. I blocked his shot and he swung again.

I could feel my arms going weak as he swung more and more. I was backed into a corner and he had trapped me. I thought of a strategy and I t came to me. I kicked off the wall into his chest and plunged my axe into his shoulder.

He stepped back in pain and slapped me hard across my face. I went to the ground hard and my head recoiled against the ground. He stood over me with his sword at my throat.

"Goodbye son." Ares said.

I heard a scream of terror before everything went black.

_**PLEASE REVIEW**_


End file.
